My Girls
by beautiful black eyes
Summary: Kind of Mary-Sueish, but not how you think! What if Soda and Pony were GIRLS! How would their personalities change? What do they do about Socs? And most importantly, will they fall for one of the gang? Not gonna tell! You gotta read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little plot bunny that just happened to hop into my head! I couldn't resist! =) Tell me if you like it, it's just an idea.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: MUST READ BEFORE CONTINUING:

Damn-ed lmao 3  ahaaa…ily guys

Forever yours,

Jennifer Lynn; the vampire =D

P.S. I mean every word I ever say, _ever_

P.S.S. Tripping grannies down stairs is_** not**_ cool

P.S.S.S. Live above the influence (I let my friends draw on me. 0_o)

P.S.S.S.S. I've never gotten to P.S.S.S. before…leave a congratulations in your reviews =D

P.S.S.S.S.S. You better review…or get stabbed with a toothpick 3…yea…

 toothpick  your blood  my face after

getting to stab you

Jaci: *ahem* thank you Jenny o.O

Jenny: Your welcome twinny! Happy supper to you btw ^-^ your chicken cutlet was yummy!

Dally: Oh my God! Would you two just get on with the story?!

Jenny: Oh no he didn't… you wanna take this out back Winston?

Dally: (Ignores her) Someone do the damn disclaimer so I can get outta here!

Pony: Jaci don't own us and neither does Jen. Thank God.

Jaci: (mumbles) so unfair…

Jenny: (comes out from hiding behind Darry) Yeah Dallas I thought so! (smiles smugly)

Dally: What'd you say, you little shit?!...wise-asssss

Jenny: I'm not Harry Potter, nor a snake, so there is no need for that language, mmkay? (runs away as Dally chases her)

Johnny: (smacks forehead) On with the story.

(Darry's POV)

I just got home from a long day at work and boy, was I beat! It was worth it though, to come home and be caught in a double hug by my kid sisters, Pony and Soda.

Ponygal is the youngest in the family, only fourteen years old; the baby.

She has long redish-brownish hair that she always has tied back in different ways.

She has big green puppy-dog eyes that are hard to resist. Pony is an innocent and shy girl that almost always has her nose in a book. She does so well in school that she was even moved up a grade! However, when it comes to street smarts, the kid doesn't have any…_at all_. Since she's so young and lacks common sense, I'm a lot stricter with her than I am with Soda.

Cherry-Soda insists we call her Soda because according to her, "Cherry is too girly of a name." As you can probably already tell, Soda is a complete tomboy. I guess she's that way because she mostly grew up around boys. Soda has blonde hair that is cut up to her shoulders with bangs always in her face. Soda has an entire wardrobe full of blouses, skirts, and dresses that are completely new and unused. Most times she just wears one of my shirts and a pair of baggy jeans. Soda didn't do well in school like Pony, she just had too much energy to sit in school all day. She hated school more than anyone I know and after our parents died she dropped out to work at the DX to help me with financial issues. Not only that, but now she works with her best friend and I think secret crush, Steve Randle. Soda is one of those girls that you can talk to about anything which makes her liked by everyone.

Pony is a cute girl, but Soda is absolutely breath-taking. If we had a dollar for every time someone told Soda she should be a model or an actress, we'd be Socs. Soda hates the attention she gets from boys down at the DX which just gives her one more reason to dress like a guy.

"Darry!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

"Hi girls, how was-" but that was all I could say as Soda cut me off.

"Darry, Pony used my brush _again!_" Soda whined.

"Soda, what do you want me to do about it now that she is_ finished_ _using it?"_ I asked her. Soda is the drama queen of the family, and Pony is one heck of an actress when she wants to be.

"Ground her or _something_. I'm gonna get her germs now!" She cried. See what I mean?

"Don't you think you _already have _my germs considering we share a bed?" Pony said matter-o-factly. Since Mom and Dad died, Pony _and_ Soda have been having nightmares and share a room to help with it.

"SHUT UP PONYGAL" Soda screamed.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, CHERRY-SODA?! Oh, I'm sorry, you'd probably be too busy kissing STEVE!" Pony yelled back.

"WHAT?! YOU WANNA KNUCKLE SANDWHICH?!?!?!" Soda raised her fist and shook it.

Before Soda had a chance to do anything, I intervened.

"Stop it! Both of you! You're both acting like a couple of little brats and unless you'd like me to treat you as such and send you each to a corner for a time-out then I suggest you knock it off now" I warned. They both gasped.

"We aren't acting like little brats" Pony said scowling at the same time Soda said "You wouldn't dare!"

I turned to Pony and said "yes, you are."

Then I turned to Soda, cocked an eyebrow and said "I wouldn't dare? Try me."

Suddenly, Two-Bit burst through the door and yelled "honey, I'm home!"

Soda automatically ran to him and threw her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest, pretending to cry.

Great. When it's only us three, it's so much easier to get them to listen to me but when one of the gang is here, they just run to them and make me out as the bad guy. They always take the girls side, especially because Soda resorts to baby talk when she tells her side.

"Hey Soda, what's with the tears?" Two-Bit asked, hugging her.

"Darry's being mean!" she sobbed.

Two-Bit cracked a grin. "How's he being mean?" He asked.

"He called us brats and threatened to put us in time-out like little kids!" Soda continued.

"What were they fighting about this time?" Two-Bit asked looking up at me.

"Who's brush is who's, who's germs are contagious, _who's breathing who's air!" _I said in an exasperated tone._ (A/N: lmao, my mom says that about me and my sister XD)_

"No we weren't!" Came the united reply.

"Might as well be" I said and both girls huffed and left the room in opposite directions.

"Woah, PMS much?" Two-Bit laughed and I slapped him upside the head.

"Don't say that about my sisters" I warned. Honestly, I didn't want to even _think_ about my kid sisters having their per…umm, their thing even though I know it's already happened to both of them.

Two-Bit backed off and I went to make dinner.

Xoxoxoxox

The entire gang sat down to dinner and Pony and Soda apologized to one another like I knew they would. They can't stay angry with each other for very long. When they came into the kitchen for supper, they were laughing together about something or another.

"What's up my brother from another mother? Wanna hang out tonight?" Soda asked Steve while punching his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry Soda, I wish I could but I promised Evie we'd go out tonight" Steve said sadly.

Soda's face fell for only a second then she put on a sweet little smile and shrugged "maybe tomorrow" she said.

Steve nodded and ruffled Soda's hair. Soda laughed and shoved him lightly.

It was so obviously that they liked each other that everyone at the table was looking at them and smiling.

_A/N: Hi readers! I hope you liked it, and don't worry, Soda and Pony won't always be this bratty. (P.S. Jaci is the author! Jenny is my BETA for this story. Just thought you'd like to know!)_

Jenny: Team Edward baby!

Darry: What about team Darry? (sexy smile)

Jenny: Hot damn! Wait, you just can't make up your own team…conceited. But I love you both in your own ways. Doesn't that make you feel extra super duper wonderful inside?

Darry: guess so (Gets closer to Jenny and wraps his arms around her waist)

Jaci: You're corrupting my mind! (rocks back and forth) Must…Erase…Image…From…Mind!

Soda and Pony: (carrying pitchforks and torches) YOU MADE US GIRLS!!!!!!!! (chases Jaci)

Jaci: O.O (Runs away)

Two-Bit: And remember, if you don't review, Jenny's gonna stab you with a toothpick! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Jaci: Yeah… thanks for the reviews people! I love you guys! Here's another chapter just for you 3 I will take your suggestions…but the guys are still going to do the disclaimer! And now, Dally, if you'd be so nice as to do the disclaimer for this chapter?

Dally: I'm never nice…

Jaci: -_-' fine…Darry?

Darry: Jaci doesn't own us, S.E. Hinton does.

Jaci: Thank you! ^-^ Now on with the story!

~The Next Morning~

_I woke up to the smell of chocolate, chocolate cake to be exact. That's odd; the only one's who bake are me and Soda, and she only bakes when she's in an extremely good mood. I rolled out of bed and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen._

_I was greeted to the sight of Soda baking while humming a happy little tune. _

_She looked up at me and smiled. There was something different about her this morning but I just couldn't place it._

"_Morning Darry" she chirped._

"_Morning sweetie, why are you in such a good mood this morning? Not that I mind…" I added as an after thought._

_She handed me a cup of coffee and said "Oh nothing…Uncle Darry!"_

_I nearly choked on my coffee; what did she just call me?_

_Soda looked at my expression and giggled. "Darry…I'm gonna have a baby! I'm going to be a mommy Dar!" She exclaimed and hugged me._

_I suddenly felt a wave of shock and anger come crashing down on top of me._

"_WHAT?! CHERRY-SODA PATTY CURTIS YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE SERIOUS" I yelled._

_Soda's face twisted into a scowl as though I had personally insulted her as she said quietly "I am."_

_I rubbed my temples and sighed. Yelling isn't going to help, but maybe beating the crap out of the father might._

_I looked up and saw the gang standing in front of me, as if they just appeared out of thin air. They were all talking to Soda happily about baby names and things related to the subject._

_Then I found my target._

"_RANDLE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I hollered and then proceeded to tackle Steve to the floor, punching the daylights out of him._

"_Darry stop! Steve isn't the father it's…" Soda trailed off as my glare shifted over to her._

"_Who Soda?" I asked through gritted teeth._

_Dally then made his way to stand beside Soda and exclaimed proudly "me."_

I woke with a start.

It was only a dream! I sighed with relief and carefully got out of bed. I heard Mickey Mouse playing in the living room and figured my sisters let me sleep-in today.

I shuffled into the living room to find Two-Bit and Pony watching TV.

Two-Bit looked up at me with his famous grin that clearly said _'I know something you don't know.' _

I shrugged it off and left them to their show as I went to make breakfast. Two-Bit followed me into the kitchen with that same grin never leaving his face.

"Hey Darry, guess what?" he asked innocently enough.

I sighed. "You know I don't like guessing games so if you have a point, kindly get to it" I said and Two-Bit frowned.

"That's no fun…I know! I'll give you a hint; a girl you know very well is going out with one of us no good hoods with the initials of D.W. Can you guess now?" He asked, clearly amused.

'_D.W.?' _I thought. _'Dallas Winston… but it can't be… I have two choices here… I don't think Pony is at the "I have a bad boy boyfriend and there's nothing you can do about it" stage yet, so that cancels her out… but that only leaves-'_

I was cut off in mid thought as Dally kicked the door open and came in carrying Soda bridal style in his arms.

Soda had her arms wrapped around his neck and was gazing up at him lovingly.

'_oh no…'_

To Be Continued…

Sorry to leave it like that but this cliffy isn't so bad.

_**odi101**_ this is dedicated to you because you did say you wanted more Dally in here ^-^

Oh, and to any Soda/Steve fans, please don't send me hate mail, if I made Steve leave Evie for Soda then this would be such a Mary-Sue story that I think I would slap myself. But don't think Steve won't have a reaction to this!

Oh, and I might not me updating for a while because I'm giving up reading/writing stories for Lent…

Jenny: None of you guys congratulated me…that hurts, that really hurts =(

Steve: Oh stuff it little girl. They complained about your oober long auther's note last time

Jenny: Oooo…sore cuz you didn't get the girl, Stevie??

Steve: Stupid biotch!

Jenny: …not nice, Steven. I think someone needs anger management classes, hmm?

Steve: Screw you Jennifer.

Jenny: Yeah I know you want to… Wait, now you're going after _me_?? Gosh, Steve, your NOT a pimp.

Jaci: Yeah, and she belongs to Justin, Edward, Darry, Danny Zuko, and most importantly ME!!!!

Steve: *COUGH*slut*COUGH*

Jenny: …shut up and tell the people to review

Steve: Fine! Review the story and win a date with me.

Jenny: Eww.

Jaci: But we WANT them to review! =,(


End file.
